Trust in me
by tabgtr
Summary: Jackie and Hyde are growing ever closer, but will a stupid move by Kelso question Hyde's trust?
1. Default Chapter

**_Hi this is my first fic but be gentle. Keep in mind that I am a HUGE J-H fan. This story is set after "You shook me" This is based on no spoilers; just a guess and hope that J/H do the deed in that episode. This would take place directly after in the episode titled "Nobody's Fault But Mine." Basically this is an event that marks a big event in the _**

**_J-H relationship._**_ Will Hyde realize what he has lost?. _****

Jackie strolled down the road toward Donna's house. She was in a great mood, and it wasn't only because she and Steven had finally, well, made love! Yeah, she had wanted to wait awhile. It made sense, didn't it? I mean her and Michael's relationship had been wrong from the start, but one of the things that had muddied it was sex. So, she didn't want to rush in with Steven. Because like she had said, she loved him. I guess she also wanted to wait until she maybe heard those words from him. But she knew how he was, and just caring for her the way he did seemed to prove to her that he did love her, in his own Steven-like, Zen way. And she would almost venture to say that just as she had changed, he had too, and she liked to think she had a part in loosening him up a bit. She smiled to herself, thinking of last night.

Here she wanted it to be so perfect, even planning time in her own now deserted old house with candles and wine. But like everything about their relationship, that image had just collapsed, yet it had turned out so much better than she had imagined. She should have known that nothing between the two of them will be storybook, but in the end, it had actually turned out better! She smiled when she thought of how gentle he was, and how he held her afterwards, all night. Something Michael didn't or wouldn't do. He was too busy trying to do it again. And her and Steven had talked for hours after that and watched t.v. and yeah, maybe did it a few more times. It wasn't flowers and poetry and no, he didn't say IT, but she knew he cared, from how he touched her and held her. It was real…and they were real. So much more real than she could have imagined and so much more real than…

J-Michael! You scared me half to death, she exclaimed as she saw her ex slip by her.

K-Hey Jackie…where have you been? I mean where are you walking from?

J- Nowhere, she said as a smile creeped on her lips. 

K- What are you so happy about? You look like you just….he trailed off.

Jackie started walking faster, trying to avoid any other inquiries from Michael. 

K-Jackie, did you and Hyde just do it? Oh, man, you don't need to make it so obvious….gross!

J-Michael, grow up! That is none of your business. 

K-Well why the heck do you still look so happy? It's not like its never happened before, I mean you and Hyde have…haven't you? I mean, its HYDE!

J-Look Michael, for your information Hyde and I are dating and its more than just sex. And not that's its any of your business, but it was our first time and it was amazing!

K-Wait, no way….Wow. Well it couldn't have been more amazing than with me, right Jackie?

Jackie rolled her eyes.

J-Yeah, right, Michael. It was so special with me and the other millions of girls you were sleeping with.

K-Whatever, Jackie. You and Hyde will never be like you and me.

J-Ugggh! Michael, I am so sick of this. We are over, get it? OVER! And why do you think we were so great to begin with? You cheated on me and I made you miserable. Look I love Steven okay? And nothing will chan…

K-Wait, you love Hyde? You're kidding? Jackie, you can't love Hyde. You love me.

J- No, I don't. Not anymore. Maybe I never really did or know what love was. See, Michael, you were right all along, I could just never see it. We weren't right together.

K-No, I never really felt like that. Jackie, You can't love Hyde. If you love Hyde then that means we will never….

Kelso broke off, suddenly imagining that he and Jackie really weren't going to be back together. He didn't know if he knew what love was, but Jackie was as close to any sort of it that he had had. Yeah, he cheated on her and maybe he didn't want her as a girlfriend now, but for her to love HYDE? He suddenly was overcome and knew what he had to do…

And in that moment, he grabbed Jackie and kissed her. And it seemed in the next instant, he heard a voice….

A few minutes earlier around the corner, Steven Hyde had just arrived home and was finishing a bowl of cereal when Donna and Eric walked in. They knew that something was up because Hyde was in a good mood, and that was so rare.

E-Hey Hyde, your smile is freakin me out! Quit it!

D-Yeah, why are you so happy?

H-No reason. Why?

E-Well you're usually in your 10 a.m. rant at the government at this point.

H-Yeah, I guess I am off schedule. 

D-Wait a minute….Jackie never came home last night.

E-Ew! Did you guys do it in my basement?

H-NO! A sly smile creeped on his face…Not in the basement.

E-Whoa Hyde, you stud! 

D-Where then?

H-Jackie's old house. But seriously guys, I don't want to spread this around. I don't want Jackie to think I'm talking this up

E-Awww! Look who's such a sensitive and caring man!

H-Get bent. I just, look, I've never done that with a girlfriend and I don't think you're supposed to talk it up like that. 

E-Oh okay, Hyde (in a sarcastic voice). Look if you're done, Don Juan De Marco, do you want to go to the movies with us? 

H_Sure.

D-Yeah we just have to stop by my house for some cash.

H-Thanks for spotting, D.

D-Yeah right.

Eric walks out to tell his parents he's leaving

D-So how was it? Jackie told me it had never happened before.

H-Well, (Hyde tried to hide a smile but couldn't). It was incredible, okay?

D-Ohhhhh Steven!

H-No seriously it was great. I mean of course the sex was hot but even the other stuff…I mean did you know you don't have to leave right after?

D-Wow, really (sarcastically) That's great Hyde. I know I was skeptical, but you and Jackie, well I actually think, the two of you may work out.

H-Yeah, well…he said with a grin.

For the first time, Hyde felt really secure with Jackie. Last night had let him relax, let down his guard. Not because of the sex, but he really felt like it was just Jackie and him, together, solid. None of the Kelso crap interfered anymore.

The three of them rounded the corner toward Donna's house. As her house came into view, they caught a glimpse of a sight they hadn't seen in a while. Kelso and Jackie-kissing. And a feeling swept over Hyde's body. She had done it to him. Just like his mom and dad. She betrayed him. He had let his guard down, he cared for her and she stepped all over him. Before he knew what he was saying the words escaped his mouth.

H-So, you sleep with me one night and kiss Kelso the next morning? You whore!

The world seemed to stop as Jackie pushed Kelso away from her and realized the full impact of what had happened. What was Michael doing? Why did he kiss her? Before she knew what was happening, she had heard Steven. But she hadn't kissed Michael. One minute, she was telling him how much she loved Steven, and the next, he threw his mouth on her. Steven had to understand…

J- No Steven, you don't understand. Micha--

H-Save it, Jackie. I can't believe I wasted any time on a spoiled bitch like you. 

J-But…

Jackie's face fell and she ran down the street. 

H- Kelso you have about ten seconds to get the hell away from me.

E-Wait, Hyde, just wait five minutes and then you can pound Kelso. We need to know what the hell happened.

K-Thanks, Eric.

E-Well, its gonna happen!

D-Kelso, what the hell were you thinking?

K-I wasn't, not really. Look, I saw Jackie walkin to Donna's and she looked all happy, like really weird and spacey. So I started razzing her about Hyde and asked her if they had just done it.

D-Nice, Kelso.

K-Well I didn't know it was their first time! So she admitted it and…

H-WHAT?

D-Hyde, you just told me and Eric.

H-Yeah, well, this is Kelso.

E-Yeah, but he's like a dog. He can sniff out everything stupid and/or perverted.

D-So Kelso why the hell did you kiss her?

K-Okay I was getting to that. So I start telling her that her and Hyde could never be like me and her, and she starts yellin how its over and I need to accept that and how she LOVES Hyde…

E-Wait, what, she loves you?

D-Wow..

K-See that's what I said!!!

Hyde looks down, thinking about the night before and the night of the dance. How could she love him and…..? He's broken out of his reverie by Kelso's whining.

K- Its like when you throw up and you can see your last 3 meals…

D- Gross Kelso.

K- No, it's like when she said that I saw me and Jackie and what we were. Like right when I realized that Jackie and I were really over, she said she didn't know if she ever really loved me, I snapped. I had to kiss her to see if she still felt anything.

H-Kelso you better start runnin….

D-Wait, Kelso, how long was it after you kissed her that we walked up?

K-Don't you listen? I told you, it had just happened! Man…

D- Did she kiss you back?

K-Well I don't know because…

E-Kelso, either she kissed you or she didn't

K-No she didn't. I think she was actually pushin me away.

Hyde- Kelso….he says as he starts lunging to him.

D-Wait, Hyde, maybe Kelso needed to see this to see it really was over.

K-Yeah, I think I've grown. Uhhh, I gotta go now, he says as he sprints away looking at Hyde.

H-Dammit! Why is Kelso such an idiot?

D-Hyde, you need to talk to Jackie. She didn't do anything.

H- I know, it's just seeing her with Kelso.

D-Hyde, you guys have to talk this out. You have to trust her…

Donna and Eric walked away. Trust, yeah right. Steven Hyde hadn't trusted anyone since his dad had left. Even the Foremans---they were great but they had their own kids. He didn't even trust the government, how was he going to trust Jackie? 

But he knew he had to talk to her. His words were harsh, and it wasn't fair that Kelso had attacked her. And she had tried to explain. Damn… He hated apologies, but did he owe her one. He knew he didn't want to lose her. Not over something like this. He headed over to Donna's. 

****

**_Please review and realize that this is just the beginning of an evolution for J-H, not a reconciliation for J-K. You will see….please don't burn me for this!_**


	2. chapter 2

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They inspired me to write more (instead of work…so it looks like I will be working late tonight!) 

**_Second chapter. I added a little twist. No fic is good without some angst right? Well one that lasts pretty long. I hope you like it. And don't worry----there's more to come. _**

****

Hyde walked down the corner slowly to Donna's house. Hell, he didn't even know if Jackie would be here. He hoped she was. He couldn't believe what had just happened. How could things like that happen so quickly? One minute, he's eating cereal, and the next minute he's seeing Kelso kissing Jackie, his Jackie, not Kelso's Jackie.

See that was the one thing that always surfaced in his mind. There was Kelso's Jackie and his Jackie. They were so different. Sure, they were still both whiny and spoiled and could drive him nuts, but when it was his Jackie, it was okay. Somehow Hyde could never make the transition in his mind that they were the same person. That his Jackie had the same experiences as Kelso's Jackie. That his Jackie had ever been with Kelso. Damn, as much as he hated to admit it, it disgusted him to think about that. So that's why it was easier to  just distinguish the two. That's why it infuriated him when she called him her boyfriend. For the obvious reasons, of course, but also because it didn't fit. His Jackie was not supposed to feel anything for Kelso. 

Still he forgave her and tried to move on, because after all, he really cared for his Jackie. And she loved him. Love, damn. He had never heard those words from anyone. Sure Mrs. Foreman had said it many times, but he knew she was just a caring woman who had taken him in. She loved Eric, she cared for Hyde. So when Jackie said those words, as much as he was fuming inside from the boyfriend comment, it took him aback. She LOVED him? He knew then that as hard as it could be, he would take her back. As long as it was his Jackie, not Kelso's. He didn't, couldn't say it back. He wasn't even sure how he felt. He really cared about her, but love? Okay, if you have never believed in the concept before, it's not going to just materialize all of a sudden. But last night he had felt as close to love as he thought he could.  

And then he called her a whore. Damn, that's a strong word. Because he knew what a whore was. His mom. Edna. Ever since he saw her trampsing around the house, wasted, running off with whoever would take her in, he knew what that word meant. And yet, he had no trouble being with his share of them. But he never had to know anything more about them. It was like one time, and bye, no problems, no history, nothing. Because the worst part about his mom is that she used those men to find affection and love. Affection and love she could never show her son because she needed it from a man. She was needy and that was the worst kind of whore. But in the instance he saw Jackie and Kelso kissing that morning, he felt what he had always felt about Kelso's Jackie. NEED. She needed his attention, she needed to control him and she needed him by her side, no matter how many times he cheated on her. Just like Edna took back any loser who treated her bad. Including his dad. That always pissed him off about Kelso's Jackie. She made him mad, but he still felt the need to protect her from that. He didn't want Kelso's Jackie to turn out like Edna. 

And then they got together. And as much as he tried to fight it, she got to him. Kelso's Jackie? No, no. She wasn't Kelso's Jackie anymore, and she became his Jackie. A calmer, less whiny Jackie who didn't need all the attention, but who knew when to stand her ground. As much as he complained out loud, he respected that. His Jackie was different. As he got to Donna's front door, he realized he needed to get his Jackie back.

He knocked on the door and no one answered. He let himself in and called –Hello? Bob? Jackie?

Bob emerged from the kitchen.

B-Hi Steven. I think I heard her go upstairs. You can go ahead but you better come down in 10 minutes, wait make that five.

H-Okay Bob,---Hyde said with a smile. Man his mind was dirty!

Hyde walked up the stairs. He knocked on Donna's door and walked in. Jackie was sitting at the window, looking out.

H-Jackie? Hey.

Jackie didn't answer. She just turned around and looked at him. Hyde had expected her to be angry or crying but she had this calm dazed look on her face.

J-Steven, she said simply, with no trace of anything in her voice.

H-Jackie, look I am, I am, look um….

J-yes?----Hyde thought he would at least get a smile form that since she always teased him that he couldn't ever admit he was wrong. But she simply stared straight in his eyes. Her stare was so piercing, he felt like she was looking through him.

H-Damn, Jackie I am so sorry. I know that was a total mix-up and I didn't mean what I said.

J-Uh, huh.

H-Look Jackie I am trying to apologize here. I know what was out there was a big confused mess and that Kelso's an idiot. I know you didn't do anything.

J-So you talked to Michael?

H- well yeah, Eric, Donna and I…

Jackie sighed. A long heavy sigh.

J-So Eric and Donna asked him? 

H- well yeah and I was there. 

J- Steven, did you ever once think it wasn't what it seemed?

H_Yeah, Jackie, I am trying to tell you that I know now.

J-But if Eric and Donna hadn't been there would you have found out? Or would you have just blamed me and walked away?

H-I, um, well what does it matter?

J-Look Steven I understand that you were upset and you had every right to be. I would have totally flipped if I had seen that.

H-So you realize that…

J-But, I would have asked you first. You never even gave me a chance to talk! 

H-well…he mumbled off.

J-It's more than that Steven. I love you, and last night was one of the best nights of my life. But I just can't shake this feeling that you don't and will never trust me. It's not just that you don't trust me, you don't trust us or who I am.

With that, Hyde exploded. He had seen Kelso kissing her and she was blaming him for something! He had apologized to her. He took her back when she called Kelso her boyfriend and she was asking him about trust.

H-You are so full of crap Jackie! Damn..just when I think you have changed, there you go turning into Kelso's Jackie.----As the words escaped his mouth, he realized his thoughts had come out. He had never said those words aloud. 

J-What? What does that mean?

H-Turning into a needy, selfish brat.

Instead of blowing up, Jackie just sighed again and sat on the bed.

J-Steven, you're right. There are things I need. I need you to trust that I am totally and 100 percent committed to you. I need you to know that I am not Kelso's and never will be again. And I need you to realize that you are not the only one who has issues. My dad is in prison and my mom is too busy getting drunk to remember she has a daughter! I know you're "Hyde" with your zen and your government and orphan issues, but you are not the only one with problems. Don't you think these things affect me, affect us just as much as your problems do?

H-Jackie..

J-Wait. I just need you to give a little. Because I am tired, emotionally. I try to give for my dad, my mom, for you, and all I need is a little in return. Is that so much to ask? Is it so much for you to understand that I need to know how you are feeling sometimes?

H-Jackie is this about me not saying it back? Because….

J-Steven, this is not about words. Its just you acknowledging that you feel anything except some weird possessiveness over Kelso. I just need you to be here, right where I am. 

She stared at him intently. He wanted to take her in his arms, and let her know that he knew she was in pain about her parents, that he knew how it felt and that he was there for her. He wanted to tell her that he knew he acted aloof and he wanted to change, and that he would in his own way, if she was patient. He wanted to tell her that he had been starting to see her as just Jackie, not his or Kelso's but her own strong person who chose to be with him. He wanted to, but something wouldn't let him. Fear or anger or pride? He didn't know. But all he said was

H-Well, what I need is to get the hell out of here.

With that he left. Jackie didn't try to go after him. She sighed one more time and looked down. Another person walking out. Too afraid to face their own feelings or responsibilities. She used to be like that, hell she still was. She pushed away thoughts of her parents constantly. But with Steven, she had let it all out just then. She thought it would be the right thing to do. That maybe it would give him a glimpse of who she was and what she felt they both needed. Instead she had just pushed him away. Maybe she knew he would do that all along. But she had hoped that he would just at least acknowledge her feelings and instead, he had just walked away. She started to regret her words, but she stood firm. He had to know what she was feeling. It wasn't like Michael, where she had tried to put words in his mouth. She really wanted Steven to tell her what he felt, whatever it was. It didn't have to be perfect. A tear slid down her cheek as she recalled her earlier thoughts. She didn't need flowers or poetry, just Steven, Zen and all.

In the basement, Hyde and Fez.

F-Hyde, what is wrong? I have come up with three amusing and dirty stories about Nina and I and I have barely heard a peep! Fez threw his hands up in disgust.

H- Sorry, Fez.

F_What is it? Trouble with you and Jackie and the whoopy?

H-Fez, get bent. 

F-Fine, I am going where I am appreciated. To the candy store! ---exits

Kelso walked down the stairs from the house, yelling "Eric there better be fudgesicles down here!" 

He sees Hyde and starts to run up the stairs. 

H-Kelso, look don't worry. I'm not going to pound you. I should, but I won't. 

K-Huh? Are you sick? Where's Hyde?

H-Really you probably did me a favor. 

K-What are you talking about?

H- I tried to apologize to her and she threw it in my face. Tried to get me to tell her how I felt about her. She didn't even get mad, that's all she wanted. Man, that girl is nuts.

K-wait, you called Jackie a whore for doin something she didn't do, and she didn't get mad or cry or make you feel bad so you had to buy her stuff..

H-No. 

K-Wow, it must be love.

H-What the hell are you talking about Kelso?

K- Look Hyde, this is against my better judgment since I don't like seeing Jackie with anyone, but Jackie's a great girl. I mean we know she's hot and great in bed…

H-Don't push it Kelso.

K-But Jackie has always been really sweet and caring. I mean she always bought me stuff and was fun to hang out with

H- sounds like a dream relationship.

K-All I mean is I lost her because I was stupid. I don't know if we were right for each other, but I know she deserved to be treated better. And now she thought she found it with you. So don't disappoint her. Or I may have to pound you, he grinned.

H-Righhhhhttt….

K-Well see ya! 

H-Kelso

K-Yeah? 

H-Thanks.

He had to find her. He had to do it. He had to just tell her what she meant to him. It would take him shoving every ounce of pride that he had but he would do it. He realized that she didn't want to change him, as she had tried to change Kelso, but that she did accept him for what it was. Just as he wanted her to give a little, he would have to too. It was not be his proudest moment, but hell that's what men do, right? IF they want to keep their women? Even Red does it. He wouldn't be a pansy like Foreman, but he wasn't stupid enough to let Jackie walk away. Jackie, not his or Kelso's but the Jackie who loved him.

Hope you liked this chapter! I will work at getting the rest up but I need to get inspired more. Please review---they keep me going.


End file.
